


【Vjin】赌个烂漫-下（1）

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: ——当你长大，当我长大世事易变幻，心中有牵挂。当你长大，当我长大留恋风与露，海角成天涯





	【Vjin】赌个烂漫-下（1）

——当你长大，当我长大  
世事易变幻，心中有牵挂。

当你长大，当我长大  
留恋风与露，海角成天涯

 

四.

“再见 青春  
再见美丽的疼痛

再见 青春  
再见永恒的迷惘”

——《再见青春》by 汪峰

 

没两天他们就得返城，再坐上熟悉的绿皮火车时，金硕珍还是不懂见招拆招，但更会装聋作哑了。

反正金泰亨说有些话时他就当傻子，两眼一闭就天黑。

“你说你弟至不至于一个劲打电话，别不是内心有点什么情节。”

那年代的手机还黑白屏，但好在扛造，金硕珍的就让他磕墙上好几次，依旧比板砖坚挺。

自从他和金泰亨出门以后，田柾国的电话的确是打得挺勤，都是拿座机在家里打来，但金硕珍也就接了第一回。

“喂，哥，我和你说，你别让那王八蛋给卖咯！”

上来就这话，还有得听么。

 

“卖我的是你，有什么事你不能等我回去说？你爸妈不在吧，说话这么冲。”

 

“不能，我这好不容易看他俩出门给你打的，哥你现在还来得及，趁...”

 

”喂，兔崽子，是你泰哥哥我。我和你哥我俩好着呢，所以你趁早收收心，别成天的搅弄风云，实在不行不还有那大傻个，你觉得他好你俩试试去，备不住就开窍了。”

被抢了手机的金硕珍无奈扶额，隔老远他都能听着田柾国再电话那头的怒吼。

清澈见底，却怒火冲天的拔高了调。

“滚你妈蛋！你敢欺负我哥我不收拾死你！”

 

“行，来，你要不能收拾死我，我就跪着给你磕俩响。”

金泰亨还要再说，手机已经被金硕珍抢走关上。

从那以后他就见不得田柾国打来电话，所以回程时也忍不住腹诽一番。

 

“他就是个孩子。”

咬了口金泰亨递来的杏，金硕珍眉头皱了皱，咦，好酸。

 

“孩子才容易学坏呢，我们那帮里就有没成年偷看姐姐洗澡的。”

 

“你偷看就说你偷看。”

 

“我？我可用不上偷看，我要看就光明正大的看。”

说完，金泰亨瞟了眼金硕珍的领口，还不等再逗，餐车对面座位坐了俩姑娘。

年纪轻轻梳着光溜的马尾辫，挺青春洋溢的。

 

“抱歉，实在是没座了。”

皮肤白点的那个也没客气，大大方方笑了笑，眼睛停在了金泰亨身上，想尽了办法搭话，身旁另一个姑娘也凑过来，眨眨挺透亮的大眼睛。

金硕珍点点头没坑声，但不得不承认脑袋里真是嗡嗡作响。

金泰亨同志，您不愧招蜂引蝶一把好手。

 

“酸就吐了，吃这个。”

对于两个献殷勤的姑娘，金泰亨倒没什么在意，他更关心金硕珍啃杏时皱起的眉头。

 

“咳，不酸..不酸..”

老老实实把杏咽肚子里，金硕珍看见金泰亨又递来一个，才真怕得摇摇头。

 

“还说不酸，不酸你能这反应？”

说完，金泰亨自己也咬了口，是他妈挺酸，酸倒牙了都。他又抓了个李子递给金硕珍，挑的是果实饱满颜色深些的。这趟车时间长，一路上干渴没够太难受，他就临上车前买了堆水果，都是金硕珍喜欢的。

“等回家了给你买樱桃，这地方水果难吃。”

 

姑娘们惊讶得观察着这俩人的互动，看红发青年压根儿不想搭理自己，光顾着对身旁那位体贴。

于是皮儿白点那位开口问了句。

“二位是..亲戚？”

都挺好看的，仔细瞅五官还有些相似之处，没准是兄弟。

 

“嗯，这我小表弟。”

金泰亨抢先答了，也不管金硕珍多恨不得立马起身走人，一把拉住他的手往自己兜里揣，完了还捏捏肉软掌心。

 

你妈的小表弟，金硕珍狠狠咬了口李子，眼里心里都不痛快。

 

“表弟也..也太亲了点，你俩一定从小到大都黏一块吧？”

 

“嗯，黏一块，得黏一辈子那种。”

讲这话时，红发青年眼里正淬炼着坚韧万丈，再裹上层笃定深沉的脉脉清光。

俩女孩终于懂了，就说怎么不对劲，原来他们是情人。

不然能腻乎成这样么。

 

“不好意思啊，我俩完事了，你们慢吃。”

坐在靠外的女孩赶忙拉着同伴离开，在她眼里的惋惜更明显之前。

 

“成啊，再见。”

金泰亨随便挥挥手，但眼还是冲着金硕珍，丁点没移开。

“小表弟心里不痛快，都是表哥的错，表哥给你买俩包子谢罪。”

 

可不想金硕珍却笑眼弯弯，红润的唇开开合合，内里一口糯米糍白牙咬得狠狠有劲。

“我要吃人肉叉烧包，你买。”

 

“这可有点难，不然咱先赊着，给你咬两口解解气怎么样？”

金泰亨怎么也想不到，金硕珍头也不回就走了，脚步迈得，他只好跟着回到车厢。

“真气啊..嗷..”

才一关门，金硕珍就把金泰亨往门上一推，照着他脖子使劲咬了口。

瞬间起了圈红牙印。

 

你让咬的，我咬死你！

结果忽的乾坤颠倒，直到被按到铺上，金硕珍才知道自己又处在下风了，这流氓一蹭就来劲，轻易撩拨不得。

还特会恬不知耻，一句比一句理直气壮。

“宝儿，给我一次吧，就一次。”

 

“这是在车上呢金泰亨！”

金硕珍使劲蹬他，怎么都蹬不动，锁上门车厢里的确就他俩，但也不能为所欲为啊，万一来查票可怎么办。

金泰亨可不管，早就把金硕珍裤子都剐下来半截了。

 

“你不许疯...你...嗯...”

才让那人急急的摩挲到下面，金硕珍就知道自己反抗不了了，金泰亨治他真是一招不落，转眼就治得他昏昏沉沉喘了起来。

“...呜..我哑了..算了..”

他眼睛红红的抓紧了被边，下身拱着个火红的脑袋，早把该裹的地儿咬得舔得响起水声。

车窗外山脉连绵起伏，就如金硕珍柔白的胸膛，因强烈快感而不断绝，又因太强烈而偶尔崩裂出一个过于突出的角度。

太羞耻了，连讲话都是罪过，金硕珍是这样想的，可金泰亨才不，把他裹得七上八下又热热的贴过来，舌尖一挑，涩得有点像刚刚的杏皮。

他逼着金硕珍尝尝，舌塞进去逗金硕珍，见人红着脸咳嗽，水润的唇无措的张着，心里脑里就都是邪火。

“宝儿，你帮我咬一回？”

金泰亨其实是逗金硕珍的，他哪舍得这么对这人，杏酸了都怕得直躲呢。

可金硕珍却红着脸闭闭眼。

“...那你站着..我试试。”

 

真他妈是天籁，金泰亨心里急躁躁得跟刚尝着荤腥的毛头小伙一样，他站在下铺边，金硕珍才慢腾腾坐起来点，替人拉拉锁时一个手颤，听金泰亨嘶了声。

 

“...疼啊？”

他慌了，赶紧抬头看金泰亨反应，不想自己的眼是如何含羞带臊水意濛濛，被操开了才有这样的清隽风情。

看得金泰亨更难受了，笑着揉他的耳垂。

“你再这么看我几回，我得疼死。”

 

这事金泰亨帮金硕珍做过几次，所以金硕珍也有样学样，先舔上去，手心热腾狰狞的性器让他怕，平日里做时他多闭着眼，才不会盯着金泰亨那看，就知道很粗很硬塞自己身体里，进来了就不停歇。

洗澡时金泰亨逗他他也是不会看的，不想现在是光天化日打了个照面。

 

“慢慢来，别咬着，对...咬着你男人就完蛋...嘶...”

金泰亨低而浑厚的嗓里满载情欲的酒气，一想到那舔过糖水桃甜杏李的娇气舌尖正伺候着自己，他就感觉自己离升仙不远了。

但能跟有漂亮双眼和唇瓣的情人在这日头大好的车厢里搞上一回，让他做神仙也不干。  
就是，磨人了点。

 

金硕珍此刻正生气，轻轻咬了咬那，他嘴巴都酸，这人还挑三拣四。

完蛋完蛋，我狠狠来一下，保管你立刻“完蛋”。

但金泰亨是舍不得他的，他心里最知道，明明自己舔得也不好含也含不住，对方还是用手轻轻罩着他的后脑，忍不住狠劲一回都摩挲着又温柔下来。

轰隆隆的声此刻正闷哼着，压抑得很性感。

这么看来，金硕珍不好不尽心，他也想让金泰亨痛快点。

结果人是不能惯的，一惯就上头。

 

“你射一次吧泰亨，我累...啊...”

才想着要不要含深点，金硕珍就感觉大股力气把自己往床上一按，下面蹭了蹭，那处半天都不肯消停的孽根就插了进来。

插得金硕珍茫然得哽了一声，痛是痛的，舒服也是舒服的。

金泰亨恶狠狠的凿动起来，不停的亲金硕珍的眼和唇，他嫌自己不够疯，他要够疯，就把这人往家里一关，穿他妈什么衣服，脱了最好看。

四条腿蹬着的被一点点往地上掉，床边无力伸着的指尖都被操舒服了开始泛红，红如春草，以身盘绕顽石。

又被情欲折磨得困苦不堪，被顽石压迫着卷进无尽的雨中。

湿湿的缠住彼此，谁都挣不脱。

 

就在两人都得趣的关口，车厢门突然当当当的响了，检票两个大字砸过来时金硕珍真慌了，赶紧去推还在哼哧起劲的金泰亨。

“检票的来了...不行你不能..金泰亨...金泰亨...呜...”

饶是这么慌张，可金硕珍此刻正是满脸的春情烂漫，腮都潮红了，连急忙忙的恳求都透着意乱情迷的细吟。

金泰亨一听就上头，他恨不能把车厢外的人都扔出去，只顾着死死压住金硕珍干个没完。

“..乖宝夹紧点..操...我都要死你身上了...”

 

狠劲敲了好几回门，检票员气性都起来了，才等到门打开，英俊的红发青年虽然嬉皮笑脸着，眼里却透着血腥的锈迹。

和那头发颜色倒很配。

 

“怎么这么久？给我看看。”

检票员眉头紧锁的伸出手，嗅了嗅，闻着浓浓的花露水味，脑仁直疼。

明明是两个人，可就一个递过来两张票和身份证，另一个呢？呦，被子裹得正严实。

 

“嘿，起来起来，检票了。”

他刚要过去把人拍起来对对身份证，结果就被红发青年攥住了手腕。

“对不住，他感冒了，见不得风。”

 

“见不得风还出门？玩笑呢你，赶紧的起来，诶我说你这...”

检票员年纪也不太大，手腕被青年越攥越结实，竟迈不动步子了。

要说这人眼里要有情绪，他还真就看出了威慑力，一股子狠劲，有点吓人。

有的人就算是笑着，可他说的话你是真不能当玩笑，不然吃亏的就是自己。检票员懂见风使舵，一寻思就算了，到底没去拽那人的被子。

 

“谢谢您了，抽烟么。”

将检票员送出去，金泰亨靠在车厢边递给人一包烟，见是好牌子，对方也乐呵呵的走了，刚刚的脚拔弩张也烟消云散。

 

关上车厢门，金泰亨忙凑到你鼓起一大团的被边。

“小包子冒头吧，我把坏人打跑了。”

可没人应他，那被还厚厚的裹着，金泰亨去拽，里边人不让，一时间只有最上铺的老式冷气嗡嗡作响。

“你乖，这被又脏又热的，捂久了不好。不然这样，我让你揍一回，你狠劲揍出出气好不好？”

说完这些，金泰亨趁机用力，这才把被子从金硕珍的头上扯下来，一扯下来就看着那红扑扑的脸和眼睛，眸子里纯纯得在那儿躲闪，明显是委屈了。

“我打不过你...”

金硕珍不想继续搭理这人，他现在浑身都汗津津的，下面正一塌糊涂，又黏又难受。

但更无奈的就是丢脸这事，两张脸皮从岛上丢回车里，没完没了。

可那人还死乞白赖的过来，一双手往被里探。

“打得过，我能死你手上，来，腿张开。”

金泰亨知道金硕珍脸皮薄，拿湿巾帮他去擦，见人眼睛眨巴眨巴好像有话要说，亲了亲他的唇。

“怎么了，小包子老师想给我上上课？”

 

“我费那劲...我是想问，回城后我能去看看奶奶吗？我给她买了些东西，你...”

在岛上时，金硕珍给老人挑了颜色鲜艳的摆饰，他记得老人喜欢，家里桌上就摆着木头娃娃。还有护身符，心诚则灵，希望能佑护她。

他还想说，却看金泰亨正凝视着自己，眼里深邃的影都要投在了地上，就这么凝视着，端详着，难得不逞嘴上之快，安静得不真实。

金硕珍有些愣，用手在这人面前晃了晃，还不等说句傻乎乎盯着我看个什么劲啊，手就被那人攥在手里亲着，指尖都被呼吸间的热气喷到，热后是温温的。

 

“能啊。”

一张口，金泰亨的嗓子是低哑的，干涸的沙洲里淌过般的，沙沙作响。

他知道自己不光嗓子哑，心里也哑，平日天花烂坠的好话现在都说不出口。

对着金硕珍漂亮的眼睛，他忽然有些想哭。

这人替他求神拜佛，连自己奶奶也惦着，做许多平日不会做的事，脸皮薄气得要命，到底还是纵着自己。

到底还是纵着自己。

 

“那是咱两个人的奶奶，以后一块儿过日子了，你能天天见她。”

不是吊儿郎当的，而是郑重其事，金泰亨拿出很认真的态度，仔仔细细看金硕珍的脸。

车一抖，他的心也跟着颤，等待是漫长的，求结果的等待更是漫长的。

 

“好。”

终于等到这个字，金泰亨这才笑了，不知自己现在眼眶红得有些狼狈。他去亲金硕珍，金硕珍也回应着他。

 

潇洒自如的只有风，而我，只愿意陪你做对脚踏实地的有情人。

 

 

再见了短短旅途，他们又回到各自的家，金硕珍整理好给大家带的礼物敲响了田柾国家的门。

半天没人开。

“田柾国，给你买牛肉干了，你要不开我就自个吃。”

过了会，门果然打开。

门里是那孩子苦闷又纠结的面孔，一股红烧牛肉面的味扑出来，金硕珍就知道，八成是父母不在，田柾国在泡面。

“行了，正好给你下饭。”

 

因为田柾国喜欢，金硕珍给他带的也都是零食，往桌上放时，却听不见田柾国的声响。

回过头，人还皱着眉头看他。

“哥，别和他好了行吗？”

行吗行吗，田柾国发现自己来来回回想说的就这些，但金硕珍不答应。

他一定不会答应。

 

“我俩好耽误你事了？吃吧，帮我跟姨和姨夫问声好。”

 

“你喜欢他什么啊！他是男的！还是个混子！”

把门狠劲一关，田柾国拦住了金硕珍，眼中尽头都是连天不尽的哀切光源，亮了又灭，照了大地也不懂悲悯。

不懂万事万物自有其定律，不懂情之一字如火烧命格。

不懂的太多了，却看着像什么都懂。

这或许是另一种透彻，是天地要成全这份纯心。

 

“那你说他喜欢我什么？我也是男的，还是个书呆子。”

金硕珍问田柾国，见少年沾了油星的唇正狠狠抿着，心里叹息，知道他以为自己在吵架。

“小国，你别总怕哥吃亏，哥是在恋爱，不是在做买卖。”

 

“做买卖不一定吃亏，但和金泰亨混准会，他赌车次次都赢，酒吧里的人都认识他，我身边的几个同学一说起他跟妈的迷恋偶像一样，狗屁...所以我...”

从小挨哥哥教训多了的田柾国还是不敢太放肆的，说一半就开始低头，直到头上罩着的手缓缓拍了两下，他才恨恨的去抓金硕珍的衣服。

“哥，以后我都让你管，怎么管都行的。”

 

“可是小国，我不该再管你了。”

金硕珍摇摇头，发现自己也拥有留余地的温柔，有时余地装得下无限，有时余地装得下一点点。

可无限和点点之间，却只有同一张面孔。

“其实我也一直盼着能有人来管管我。”

金硕珍想，这才是自己的真心话，他不想只做老实稳重的大人，他也想偶尔孩子气的被人管着。

被金泰亨管着，被那双手牵着，在爱意中童心未泯。

 

临出门前，金硕珍见田柾国丧气的站在门口，眼望着自己，嘴张开又无声的闭上。

直到那门关上前，他才听到了声很细微的，很细微的....

“所以我羡慕他...。”

 

门合上，金硕珍苦笑，难以忘记少年眼中晶莹的疼痛。

叛逆期的胜利不会是辉煌的，对于彼此，他们不过是一条碎了半截的缰绳。

拉不回人，缚不住魂。

 

“真的对不起，让你体验到长大的痛苦。”

哪怕只有一点，却是我的错。但是小国，别羡慕任何人。

你是那么好，所以别羡慕任何人。

 

 

金泰亨的奶奶见到金硕珍就眉开眼笑，更别提看到那两个涂有鲜艳油彩的小娃娃，她当姑娘时就喜欢这些，丈夫难得去城里会带回来一个，攒着攒着留下的却不多。

就好像她现在的脑子，已经犯迷糊，很多事都颠三倒四了。

“还是小珍好，又乖又孝顺奶奶。”

说着，她又戴上金硕珍帮自己买的遮阳帽，开心得像个长不大的孩子。

 

“奶奶喜欢就好。”

见金泰亨靠在墙边冲自己坏笑，金硕珍耳朵尖有点发热，他就想着让老人开心，可老人现在一把握住他手要说的，却让他脸都开始热。

“小珍快和我们住一块儿吧，奶奶想天天看见你。”

 

“奶奶，他还读书呢。”

金泰亨这才走过来，双手扶住奶奶的肩头。

 

“读书啊？读书好。你俩好好的过，好好过啊。”

长辈混沌中的清明，就是盼望孩子们好，她越看金硕珍心里越喜欢，忽然想到点什么，让金硕珍陪自己进屋。

“猴崽子不许偷听。”

她不让金泰亨跟着，金泰亨只好笑了笑退回去。

 

“小珍呐，奶奶一直没问你。”

进屋里床边上坐下，金奶奶摸了摸金硕珍的头发，眼里有慈爱，也有心疼。

“你家里人，同意你和小亨的事吗？”

 

“我还...没说。”

金硕珍心里有些难受了，原来老人什么都明白。

 

“没什么的，奶奶明白，父母那辈儿的人啊，年纪大了，轻易接受不了一些事，受不得刺激。所以我们小珍别急，也别和他们顶啊，他们都疼你爱你。”

 

“好，我不顶他们，我好好和他们说...”

眼眶里有泪打着转，金硕珍使劲往回憋，老人的手干燥温和，温柔的摩挲着他的脸颊。

那眼神，就好像自己真是她的另一个孙子，是她要守护宠爱的人。

“奶奶，对不起...”

他忽然就想这么说，也不知道为什么。

 

“傻孩子，你对奶奶多好啊，说什么对不起。要是...要是以后小亨对你不好了，你和奶奶讲，奶奶打他。小亨他啊，不容易的，小小年纪没父母管，可是对我很孝顺，什么好的都想着我。”

“有一天晚上他回来，拉着我的手和我说认识了个人。我见他笑得那么开心，我心里也开心，我就问，是谁啊？那孩子喜滋滋的和我说，是想过一辈子的人。”

金奶奶努力回忆着讲给金硕珍听，她怕再不赶紧讲自己这记性再忘了。

“当时我就想，我家小亨想过一辈子的人，该是个什么样儿啊。后来他带了你回家，我一见到你，我就懂了。”

帮金硕珍擦去眼角的泪水，老人眼里也涌出水光，她老了，老得哭都快没力气。

可是她心里快活，这快活就是一汪幸福泉，能让她回到青春洋溢的好年代。

在那个年代，她衷心期盼，盼望每一个深爱的家人都过好这一生。

 

“谢谢您..谢谢...”

轻轻拥抱住老人，金硕珍不知怎么控制自己汹涌的泪水，他手都在颤，却还是一下下顺着老人的后背。

从小他的家庭就算和睦，可要说感情，却因聚少离多而不深。他没感受过这样的一双手，没感受过这样的一份心意。

这份慈爱太过陌生和美好，让他会因轻易得到而惶恐。

 

“小亨这孩子随他爸，脾气爆起来不听劝，要是..要是他不听话...”

缓了缓，金奶奶颤颤巍巍起身，打开房间角落一个上了锁的抽屉，拿出里面的纸包给金硕珍看。

“有些东西我不对他讲，是为了帮他留下来。以后这房子老了，你们想换还是...”

 

“奶奶，我受不起。”

金硕珍一个劲的摇头，他不敢接受这嘱托，太沉了，沉得令他担忧。

或许有一天，金泰亨和他失散在人海浮沉，万一有那一天，那么种种不过梦幻泡影。

但金奶奶却只是微笑，将一把很小的钥匙放在桌上的皮革下压起来，这个过程，她是给金硕珍看的。

“小珍啊，你是好孩子，就算没有小亨这层，奶奶都希望你一生平平安安。”

读好书，行万里路，前有锦绣梦，后无繁琐忧。

过好这辈子，了无遗憾。

 

 

毕业临近，金硕珍的父母开始为他操心工作上的事，又劝他考研，又劝他考虑进厂子的事。

托人打关系是要花很多钱的，金硕珍沉思着，拿不定主意。

长辈们对铁饭碗有种不计后果的信任，抬眼望就能把一辈子望到头的工作，想想会让他们安心。

进厂的名额不多，父母是双职工是一回事，学校推荐是一回事，再有，事在人为。

 

金硕珍难得陷入对未来的迷茫，和导师聊了几句，还是困惑居多。

出了办公室看到拿着申请表的金南俊。

 

“你也有进厂的打算吗？”

金南俊主动问。

 

“还在考虑，不行的话再另找。”

 

“我能帮你，我爸和厂里的几个老领导关系不错。”

如果微笑会变得尴尬，大概是见示好都落了空。金南俊想靠金硕珍近些，但这人一后退，他内心就无比怅惘，甚至泛起更强烈的动荡。

 

“谢谢你的心意，祝毕业顺利。”

金硕珍想走，可金南俊却不让，挡在他面前。

 

“他帮不了你，但我能，只要你...”

 

“只要我什么？”

猛的对视，金硕珍在心里架起了防备，他想金南俊是有些痴了，痴在自己为自己编织的美好里。

 

“只要你肯和我在一起，硕珍，我想和你在一起。”

 

果然是这样，金硕珍终于冷笑出声，他想，他的礼貌是给那个才华洋溢的金南俊，而不是眼前这个另有所图的高大青年。

“南俊，我还是只有一句，祝毕业顺利。”

他离开，不想再回头，任那双深情脉脉的眼逐渐冷却，在长长的走廊。

灰心无数次后的无数次。

 

 

令金硕珍吃惊的是，金泰亨准备把酒吧工作辞掉。

“为什么辞掉？”

 

“还能为什么，好好和你过日子呗。”

夜晚的大桥边，金泰亨撩起额前碎红的发，他最近也懒得去补发根，甚至想到要不要干脆换个稳重些的颜色。

“我把这头发染成黑的吧？”

 

“喜欢就继续留着红色啊，很好看。”

金硕珍喜欢金泰亨张扬不羁的红发，在夜风中尤甚。

自由的航道，山茶的花瓣，宇宙中流浪的星辰，快要20岁的金泰亨。

都是同样美好热切的生命，不需被规则束缚，至少金硕珍不想去束缚。

 

“那不行，跟你回家了还不得被平底锅拍出来。”

 

“你那么会躲，平底锅难得倒你？”

提到这，金硕珍其实有些纠结，他不用猜也会知道父母的反应，那么，该怎么两全。

难上加难。

 

“我是会躲，但要是你爸拍我，我就忍着。”

夜风阵阵中，金泰亨的眼神依旧在燃烧着，他把对生活的向往归功于认识了金硕珍。

所以也明白了忍的重要性。

 

“我给你挡。”

 

听金硕珍这么说，金泰亨心底一热，亲了亲他的面颊。

“你父母把你养大不容易，干净利索一小伙子还读了大学，就这么被我拐了，我挨多少打不都是应该的么。”

就算被打个半死，只要能把你拽在我身边，不都值了么。

“至少得给我个赖你下半辈子的机会，是不是？”

 

“行吧，打死你算了。”

嘴上这么说，金硕珍却想明白了，他可以去厂子上班，或者找个稳定的工作。

这样的话，父母或许能安心些，从而对自己和金泰亨有些宽容。

一点宽容就够，要的太多会显得贪心。他还想和金泰亨好好的，所以不能太贪心。

 

“是啊，打死我算了，让你抱着我好好哭个够。”

咕哝两句，金泰亨抱住金硕珍吻着他，如今他眉眼开阔，心里只有坦然。

因为是甘愿的，只要有这两个字，天地都不能奈他何。

“我就是要你，谁阻止都不行。”

他想，在金硕珍跌跌撞撞跑进自己眼里时，他就要定金硕珍了。

要得厉害，要得疯狂。

谁都管不着。

 

Tbc


End file.
